


Magnus, Where's My Shirt?

by Farles



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 12:59:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11967903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farles/pseuds/Farles
Summary: It was a good idea at first. And second. And the for the third time. It just turns bad when Alec can no longer find his clothes. His plain and ordinary clothes that seems lost every time he wants to wear them.





	Magnus, Where's My Shirt?

Magnus, Where’s My Shirt?

 

The first time it happened, Alec was so happy.

“Magnus, where’s my shirt?” Alec asked, half shouting from their bedroom. He needs to get to the institute now or he will risk being late. Even fully aware that Magnus can easily portal him there, it just didn’t feel right to be late.

“Which one, dear?” He heard Magnus from the kitchen. Apparently he was making some breakfast from the smells of it.

“The black one.”   
There’s no other sound beside Alec, who was still searching around their bed, making hustling noises and grumbling under his breath.

“Which one?”

“The black one.” Alec sighed. 

He walked to their kitchen and halted in the middle. He saw Magnus stirring something on the frying pan. Messy spiky hair and swaying hips doing little dances to nonexistance music, wearing his shirt. It was his shirt from yesterday. His favorite short sleeves black shirt that somehow left unscrathced after many years of demon hunting. It hugs Magnus’s shoulders nicely and too tight in his arms, which was making him looks hot. 

He never see Magnus wore short sleeves shirt before. Usually, he wore long sleeves shirt, and just once Alec saw him with a sleeveless hoodie. But seeing him wearing his shirt, a little too tight in his arms, it’s making Alec grew hot. The happiness that he felt, knowing this powerful warlock wearing something that belongs to him, making his possessive nature comes out. He wanted everyone to know that magical man who wore his shirt is his boyfriend. 

He wanted to kiss Magnus right now.

Alec hold his waist, embraced him from behind, and put his chin on Magnus’s shoulder, whispering to his ear. “This one.”

And Alec turned him, one hand hold his waist and the other at the back of his neck. They lost their breath when they finally kissed.

“Oh. You want to take it back?”

Let’s just say that Alec really did come late to the institute. 

 

-

 

The second time it happened because some demon made him do that.

It was a chilly midnight.

Alec, Clary, Izzy and Jace were hunting demon near Pandemonium. So, it was no wonder that Magnus came out, claimed he wants to help them. Of course they knew that Magnus just wants to makes sure Alec was safe and at the same time, oggling him.

In the end, there’s no need for Magnus to help them. So he just watched them slaying demons. He was too focused on Alec that he didn’t see a demon behind him. Even the High Warlock of Brooklyn got distracted by his boyfriend sometimes. 

Fortunately, Jace was there right behind them. The slash from his sword makes the demon vanished easily before it got its hand to Magnus. It was the last one. Magnus not even thanking Jace for saving his life. He was more worried about the well being of his jacket. What can he say, it was his favorite. 

Unfortunately, Magnus’s jacket got demon ichor from the slash. He groaned. Not his floral patterned burgundy jacket made just for him by a certain famous Parisian suit maker.

“Magnus, you okay?” Alec asked worriedly. He jogged to where Magnus and Jace were. Alec put his bow to the ground and grasping Magnus’s shoulder, inspecting if he was hurt.

“No, I’m not.” He pointed at his jacket. “My jacket got ruined.”

“I just saved your life. You’re welcome.” Jace glare from the side.

“I’m sorry. It was my favorite jacket.” 

Jace gaped at him while Clary and Izzy chuckled. Of course Magnus made a big deal out of it. 

Being the ever thoughtful boyfriend that he was, Alec took Magnus’s jacket, mindful as not to smear the demon ichor further, and drop it to the ground. Then he took off his quiver to put it beside his bow at the ground. Alec quickly took off his own jacket and help Magnus put it on. It was too long for Magnus, leaving just the tip of his fingers visible, but it fit perfectly on his body. 

“Okay?” Alec asked, putting back his quiver and bow, then took Magnus’s ruined jacket in one hand. Of course he was fully aware that Magnus could just clean his jackte later with a wave of his hand.

“Okay.” Magnus smiled.

“Oh my God. Is this really happening?” Izzy whispered at Clary and Alec just smirked at her. 

 

-

 

The third time it happened just because Alec felt the need to dress Magnus in his jacket.

It awas at the Shadowhunter and Downworlder Cabinet meeting. For some reason, Magnus was the first to arrived. Then Meliorn and Raphael came almost at the same time after Magnus.

When Luke came and was greeted by Alec minus his usual suit jacket, it didn’t come to his mind as strange. What he thought as strange was Magnus. It was wierd seeing him with make up on but wearing something as plain as his suit jacket right now. 

“So, as I was saying, the Shadowhunters from-“

Luke hold his hand up and opened his mouth, cutting Alec in the middle. “Ah.”

“What is it?” 

“Aaah.” 

“What is it you want to say, Luke?” Meliorn said with a straight face. 

“Aaah.”

“Stop wasting our time.” It was Raphael who grunted. Clearly he wanted nothing to do than to have the meeting to end.

Strangely, Magnus kept quite the whole time. Luke kept staring at Alec and Magnus while nodding his head with knowing look in his eyes. So that’s why Alec was not wearing his suit jacket, because Magnus wore it. That explain the unsusual attire that didn’t match with his looks.

“Nothing.” Luke said, eyes leering at Magnus, who wouldn’t meet his eyes and then at Alec, who pretended to not know what’s Luke knowing look meant. “Please continue.”

“Dios.”

Alec cleared his throat. The meeting continued without further interuptions. 

 

-

 

Alec loved it when Magnus wears his clothes. He really does. 

When Magnus wear his clothes, sometimes they’re too big, sometimes they fit his shoulders and arms perfectly, and sometimes just a tad too tight. But the sleeves are always too long for him. He looks so hot and so damn cute at the same time. He couldn’t really decided yet.

But after the nth time, let’s just say that it was not cute anymore. 

“Magnus, where the hell is my shirt?”

“What?”

“My shirt! There’s demons near here. I need to go out and check it immedietly. Where is my shirt?” Alec said hurriedly. He searched around the loft just in his boxers. “And my pants?” 

“There’s demons nearby?” 

“Yeah.”

“But we need to go to our dinner date.” Magnus said sulkily from the bathroom inside their bedroom.

“What?”

“Our dinner date in Italy that we planned since-“

“Magnus,” Alec cut him, stopped for a moment before added, “there’s demon looming around at the city, and you worry about our dinner date?”

“What do you meant by that? Don’t you care about our dinner date?”

Alec’s mouth hung open. “Did you just said what I thought you said?”

“Alexander! How could you?” Magnus half shouting to Alec. 

“No. How could you?” Alec started to walk to their bedroom. “There are demons that soon will be attacking innocent people out there, and all you care is just about our dinner date?”

“I’m sorry if I care about our dinner date because it’s important to me. Now, I wonder, is it important to you?” Alec heard he huft angrily.

Before he could answer Magnus, he saw a sliver of demon just outside the loft. He grabbed his bow and an arrow on the living room. “Magnus, where are my clothes? I need them. I can’t kill demon just in my boxers, damn it!”

Magnus said something but he couldn’t hear it clearly because the demon spits fireball at the balcony. But before it hit the balcony, Magnus’s ward canceled the fireball, making booming sound around it. 

“Magnus!”

The demon kept firing. Alec jogged to the balcony. But, before Alec shot his arrow, the demon that up close looked a lot like a dragon suddenly vanished.

“What?” Alec asked dumbfoundedly. Then he turned around and saw Magnus behind him, his right hand outscretched with fiery red swirls around his palm.

“Oh.” Was all Alec said. He looked outside around the balcony, scanning if there was another demon nearby. And he froze.

Alec turned to Magnus really fast and stared at him intensly. He took a deep breath. “You are wearing my clothes.”

Magnus just stared back at him.

“You are wearing my lucky shirt and a pair of my favorite jeans that I spent nearly half an hour looking for around the loft. You are almost making me fighting demon in just my boxers because you are wearing my clothes.”

“I am fully aware that I am wearing your clothes, Alexander. In fact, that was my reason to wear your clothes. Not because I want to see you naked fighting demon. But because these are your clothes.”

Magnus paused. “Hmm. That didn’t sounds right.”

“You bet it didn’t.” Alec said sarcastically, which was lost on Magnus.

“I’m wearing our clothes because it is our clothes.”

“What? Since when it-“

“Since I said so. I just told you, Alexander.”

“Take it off.” Alec frowned and crossed his arms. He failed to looks menacing because he was still standing there just in his boxers. 

“Can’t you just wear something else? You still have some clean clothes here, right?”

“No. I’m wearing that for our dinner date.”

“Just wear something else. It’s fine. Better yet, don’t wear anything and I’ll be really happy. No need to dress up for me, darling.”

“Oh, come on, Magnus.”Alec seemed to get tired already. “Just take it off so we can go to our dinner date on the other side of the world.” 

“Now, now, you seems so eager to undress me. As much as I want to be naked when you’re also naked, dear, I’m afraid its not the time. I am more than happy to help you on other occasions, but,” Magnus walked closer to Alec, “We do have a nice reservation and other plans ahead of us, if you don’t mind?”

“You are insufferable.”

“You can wear our clothes, Alexander.”

Alec gaped at him. “You meant your clothes. No, thank you. I’ll wear mine. Your clothes are just too ....”

“Much?”

“Too ... you.” Alec finished. 

“Thank you, dear.” Magnus said playfully.

“Nah.” Alec slipped his arms to Magnus’s waist. “I’ll just take my clothes, really.”

Magnus’s eyes gleam. He snapped his fingers and instantly, Alec was dressed in his clothes that Magnus kindly summoned from his wardrobe. Alec hold his hands up, he’ll let Magnus win this time.

“Let me guess. You are going to wear my jacket too.” Alec said half heartedly while tying his combat boots up.

“Well, I was going to wear my own actually. But,” Magnus paused for a moment. His fingers scratch his chin. “Exelent idea. It will match with this dark blue shirt really nice.”

Magnus kissed Alec lightly on the lips after he grabbed said jacket from the sofa and then put it on. He made a portal and reach Alec’s hand. 

“What am I getting in to?” Alec whispered to himself. 

He swore he heard Magnus said ‘me’ while they stepped in to the portal.

 

-

 

“That’s it. I’m going to stop it this time.” Alec said to his sister. They were having lunch together at the institute.

“What are you talking about?” Izzy looked at him with an eyebrow rose.

“Magnus kept wearing my clothes lately.” Alec stated the obvious.

“Yes, I know. He did that a lot. What’s the problem? I remember that you are the one to dress him with your clothes. You seemed so smitten back then.”

“I was. The problem is that he’s not only wore them. Lately, he added little touches to them as well.”

“Oh, I know. Yesterday, I met him here when he strengthened the wards. I kind of recognised the jacket he wore. Now, I’m sure that was the birthday gift I got for you a few years ago.”

“Exactly! That’s why, from now on, I’m going to buy two exact same kind of clothes. One for me and one for him. So there’s no need for Magnus to steal my clothes ever again.”

“I’m sure you two will looks so cute, but, better not to do it.”

“Why?” Alec stared at his sister. It seems like a good plan.

“If you do that, doesn’t that mean Magnus will have two exact same kind of clothes for himself?”

Alec was silent for a moment. 

“By the Angel, you’re right. Once he got his hands on them, there is no way I can wear them anymore. It will look weirds on me but really good on Magnus.” Alec sighed. He added after awhile. “They will just be too Magnusy.”

“That’s not even a word.” 

Alec looked at the person that was seated beside his sister. It’s like Alec just noticed that there is another person beside him and his sister that were eating at the table. “Who invite the vampire?”

“Oh, come on, Alec.”


End file.
